Day Dreams and Night Sweats
by NadiaHart
Summary: What we want is not always what we can have, sometimes you just get one small taste of the sweet forbidden fruit. That once dipped twice looked feeling of longing and then. . the bright horizon when you know you will be ok


~Day Dreams and Night Sweats~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own then I just like to make them play with each other . . . in awful ways [hehehe]  
  
I find my self suddenly snapped back to reality by a gentle hand on my shoulder, my hazel eyes look up into her sweet honey brown ones and an immediate blush forms across my cheeks.  
  
"Come on Ginny its time for lunch" she smiles and I can feel the not in my stomach tighten.  
  
"Oh I'll be right there, I ... I was in a day dream" I managed to say as I sloppily pushed my books into my backpack.  
  
"Yeah you have been doing that a lot" her eyes drifted to the teacher and she bit her lip "I'll be right back I want to ask about the home work, I wasn't sure if it could be longer than seven and a half feet or not. . .hold on " with that she darted up to the new D.A.D.A. teacher.  
  
As she moved I found my eyes glued to her hips, watching every seductive swaying motion, absorbing the way that pleated skirt swayed back and forth. I remembered back to my first year, I remembered that hem line how much lower it was and thank the lord as she developed she shortened it, as my eyes soaked up those creamy legs, that dangerously high pleated line, and those knee socks she wore a different pair for a different day.  
  
I sighed and shoved the last of my books into my back pack, as she wandered back up to me her face puzzled and biting her lip, I had to look away for fear of my true desire being told in my eyes. She looped her elbow in mine and smiled leaning her puffy brown head on my shoulder as then looked up to me.  
  
"Hey you know what?" she said as we walked down to the cafeteria, she had that misty lost look in her eyes again "I'm happy we are friends" she smiled "You give me a great sense of woman 'specially when I'm around Harry, Ron, and Reece all the time."  
  
A cursed at myself when my faced cringed at Reece's name it always happened, that pang of jealousy that cut deep into my heart. I knew that no one could treat her as well as I could.  
  
"No one could ever love you like I do." I though as I saw her expression break and her arm fly up in an exaggerated wave. Harry, Ron and Reece all came jogging over to us Hermione gave a fleeting glance over her shoulder at me before she was spun into the arms of her boyfriend. I sighed and put on a smile and went up to them, My heart slowly falling to pieces each tiny peace sinking into the deaths of my stomach as my eyes once again laid on Hermione's joyous face, her soft supple lips pressing against Reece's. Her eyes closed so tight closed to my feelings closed to my wants and desires.  
  
As she took his hand instead of mine we all walked into the Great Hall, Ron and Harry punching one another in the arms and laughing at their bad jokes, I walked slowly behind Hermione and Reece who were locked in one another's eyes, I stared and sighed sitting across from Harry and Ron who were telling their jokes to Dean, Hermione, and Reece.  
  
I thought back to when these "STUPID"  
  
"What Ginny?" Hermione said looking at me with that huge perfect smile on her face.  
  
"What . . . oh nothing" I blushed and rolled my eyes at myself behind my hair.  
  
Back to my own thought when these stupid feeling started, my fork spun in my mashed potato's and my eyes glazed over sighing I still clearly remember that night. The last night of Christmas Vacation . . . I let out a sigh. .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"COME ON GINNY..." Hermione half screamed half laughed as we stumbled up the stairs towards her dormitory, a Southern Comfort bottle in each of our hands, I quickly swigged from mine falling up the stairs Hermione's hand in mine I pulled her down too. We sat there and laughed till our sides hurt swigging now and again then running the rest of the way up to her dorm crashing onto her bed and laughing till there was nothing left to laugh.  
  
We lay across the bed drinking and sighing, then laughing even more. Till I sat up so abruptly I had to hold my head from the rush, Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hey" I slurred "Have you ever made out with anyone?" I gave a huge hic and crashed back down on her bed giggling slightly and taking another drink.  
  
Hermione propped herself up on her elbow facing me she said "Yeah once or twice" She bit her lip and though laughing slightly.  
  
"Really?" I asked "I have never . . . sometimes" I said looking up at the read bed hangings "sometimes I wonder if I'll be good at it. . ." My eyes drifted over to her face which was quickly increasing in size. It grew closer and closer it dawned on me what she was doing as her soft sweet lips met mine I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose.  
  
I felt her soft tongue lick across my lips it pressed harder against them and I slowly opened letting her tongue dip into my mouth. Feeling its soft silkiness slip across my cheeks and run along the top of my mouth. I arched my neck pressing my face into hers my hand moving to the back of her soft head, the back of her smooth hand brushed against my cheek, she dragged it down my neck then cupped my shoulder as her tongue enticed mine into her hot mouth.  
  
Her silky hand swept slowly down my arm her fingers momentarily interlocking with mine then sliding down over my newly forming hips. She broke the kiss for a moment, her breath heavy and her cheeks flushed, my eyes had barely begun to open before the sweet cherry taste of her lips were on mine once again, her tongue slid along my lips, soft and smooth, but that wasn't what my mind was focusing on.  
  
Her hand was what ever ounce of my person was focusing on, her soft graceful manicured hand was slipping along the bend of my knee and traced its way up the inside of my thigh. It dipped up under the heat of my skirt, her fingers were cool and shrill bumps ran their way around my thigh from where her fingers tips danced.  
  
My eyes sprung open and the breath I had been slowly drawing in through my nose got caught somewhere inside of me, a soft cough would have erupted from my mouth of it wasn't securely attached to Hermione's, her genital fingers were now dancing little circles where no other persons hands had ever been, I let a soft moan erupt from my slowly swelling lips. Somewhere deep with in me something I had never experienced before had awoken.  
  
My heart pounded madly in my chest an ache formed in my bones as I attacked Hermione's mouth wanting more, more of her, more of her touch, her taste, her scent, more of the way she was. The pounding in my heart had increased and moved steadily through my body, it was now in my ears a steady boom boom, as though someone was running.  
  
As sudden as it all had begun Hermione stopped and when I opened my eyes I saw that she was not looking at me but towards the door, the pounding in my ears was steadily increasing and I shook my head slightly to rid it, but soon realized that the pounding was not in my head but coming up the stairs out side of the room. Hermione always quick on her feet jumped off the bed and raced towards the door the bottle of Southern Comfort swinging loosely in her fingers. As she pulled open the door Lavender and Seamus came stumbling in falling one on top of the other locked madly in a passionate kiss, his hand was suction cupped to her breast and hers were glued to his arse.  
  
Hermione looked back over her shoulder at me and laughed slightly looking back at the two of them, as they had begun to roll over and over till they bumped into Lavenders bed where they stayed on the floor totally engulfed in one another. Hermione smiled and swung around the door skipping down the stairs leaving me alone and confused. . .and in need of a long hot shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny" the voice was far off and seemed to float up to my ears "Ginny" it came a little stronger and louder,  
  
"GINNY"  
  
My head snapped up my eyes blinked as Ron and Harry slowly cam into focus, Harry was shaking my shoulder and Ron was looking concerned as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey Ginn you ok," he said "you seem to have been off lately" over his shoulder Harry nodded.  
  
I lifted my eyes heavy from Harry to Ron then back at the desk in front of me, and I nodded. My brother put his hand on my shoulder and a shudder ran up my as my eyes involuntarily began to leak.  
  
"Oh Ginn," he said wrapping me into a tight hug "can you talk about it?" My eyes fell on Harry with those words and he sighed, he knew, he had always known and now it dawned on him how much this weighed on me. He brought one of him hands to his eyes and squeezed them shut.  
  
I shook my head and held my brother close to me as the tears slowly stopped. He held me close as he did when I was young and my nightmares shook me awake in the cold of the night as they did so often still, he held me with the safety that I wanted only from him, he was my brother and he loved me. I smiled and pulled back from him I nodded and whipped my eyes he smiled and ran his rough thumb across my cheek.  
  
"I'll be ok now Ron," I smiled weekly "I'll be ok," my eyes drifted up to Harry he had a soft smile on his lips and he nodded to me.  
  
They both left, Ron still with an apprehensive look on his face, but they left. I was still sitting at the common room table they had woken me up at. My books sprawled out all over the place and my eyes heavy. I pulled my books together and went up to my dorm falling onto my bed and into a deep sleep.  
  
My mind rolled over and over the dreams floating in and out of my head. Dreams both good and bad, ones that made me toss and turn and ones then made me smile in my sleep. And when I awoke I new in my heart that everything was going to be ok, that I would never have Hermione the way I wanted her but that I would be ok and in time I would love again, I would love some one so strongly that the pain of this love would go. It didn't matter if it was another woman or if it would be a man, as long as they loved me like I would love them, my wounds would heal and I would be ok.  
  
I slowly rose from my bed a smile slithered across my lips, a smile such that hasn't been seen in a long time, and I spoke it,  
  
"I WILL be ok."  
  
I smiled broadly and pushed open the bathroom door.  
  
~HEY~  
R.R.& E I know it's not really what I usually write and it's something new. I'll try and write any fic you put in front of me any one who has a cretin ship or w/e ill try and write you a short fic or something u know. Give me a challenge u know lol  
  
Well till next time Read Review and Enjoy! 


End file.
